Fairydragon
WARNING: This page is still a WiP... Fairydragon is a WoFMBer who's currently kinda active on this wiki, and the GGaD and TSIU wikis, mostly at night xP Appearance Fairy has brown hair streaked golden/blond/lighter brown, and it appears straight, though it actually curls up the slightest bit. It usually looks a bit reddish in sunlight, and the lowest layer is so dark it's almost black. It reaches to the middle of her back and she almost always has it either loose or in a ponytail. Her eyes are hazel, but always appearing in shades of green, and she’s pretty pale. Fairy looks younger than she actually is, around 12, and she’s a bit tall. She’s pretty thin, but lightly muscled and very flexible from doing gymnastics. She has a pair of wings resembling those of a glasswing butterfly, but the edge is thinner near the tips and it's all solid black, kind of like a hummingbird moth's. They're surprisingly flexible and strong, and can be folded down as to not be in the way too much. She's usually in a dress made of soft, silky fabric the same color as this font (plum), reaching to just below her knees. There are a pair of nearly-innoticeable pockets in the dress, which can be zipped closed by a pastel pink zipper. She has a pair of silver glittery flats and a silvery fabric tied around her waist with a small bow at the back. She also has a a bracelet around her right wrist, made up of alternating pink and blue seashell-shaped beads, along with a kind of square-ish shaped pastel pink watch. (Of course, Fairydragon would probably never wear this irl because she strongly dislikes wearing sparkly stuff and bright colors :P) Personality She is a forum social butterfly (at least when active) and can often be found giving people treats while visiting their homethreads. Fairydragon is usually a very positive and friendly person, though she knows when to just let people be alone instead of trying to cheer them up. She seems to know pretty much everyone's names even if she doesn't know them too well, and she can be talkative, though for the most part she prefers to keep all her thoughts and ideas tucked away safely in her brain, and if she writes them down they’ll be hopelessly encrypted in a way only she would understand (at least until she's ready to share them). Despite this, Fairy bottles her emotions a lot as well, and she’ll really only show calm or happiness (unless “deep in thought” might count? xD), unless with people she knows very well. She’s pretty smart and likes logic puzzles, reading, writing, and learning new things, but she mostly focuses on things she enjoys or can use in everyday situations. She’s a bit intimidated by the thought of really getting out of her comfort zone, but once she does she usually adapts quickly. She’s pretty stubborn yet a little indecisive. She prefers to think carefully before speaking most of the time, and has a bit of an accent. (Of course, Fairydragon is actually an introverted bookworm irl xD) Known Alts Fairy has a handful of alts, but only two have been known to actually be Fairy :3 Pancakes This alt was created to try joining the Forum Guard Dog Team on the WoFMB, but since she was a newbie back then she submitted the form months after the thread died and was never formally accepted. (to her knowledge :P) Pancakes has her own appearance, personality, and homethread, which I will add later. Inspiration This alt was created to pool as many positive threads in one place as possible, so that anyone going through her post history would find something happy, inspiring, or cheerful. (Except for the first two posts because Fairydragon accidentally posted in the wrong thread xD Inspiration also has her own appearance and personality, which I will add later. Flipside Fairydragon currently has just one flipside: Nogard. (one more is a WiP) Nogard is, for the record, female, and goes by she/her pronouns. I'll add more about her later. OCs Fairydragon has a whole lot of OCs and most of them are WiPs, but she still loves all of them very much :D Here is a list of some of her more developed OCs: (an asterisk (*) means I still need to make them a form) Human: *Nikole Nora Noyer, female, 31 (occasionally changed to 21), prefers to be called Nora or Nola *Lorens Noyer, male, 30 *Pauliina Noyer, female, 6 *Christie Christine Noyer, female, 5 *Robert Vincent Noyer, male, 18 *Corina Gyneth Olmos, female, 25, Mexican (born in Australia) *Jacqueline Brooks, female, 16, my most developed human OC *Antonia Melyssa Scrivener, female, 17 *Jasmin Flores, female, 14 *Saige, female, 14 *(*)Aria Grace, female, 14 *(*)Cassidy Rodriguez, female, 12 *(*)Pía Rhetta Ventura, female, 16, needs to be developed *Leo Lomidze, male, 42, needs to be developed *Ace Ekström, non-binary, 17, from Necro, I think? *(8)Nanjala Cahaya Mathews, female, 8 (Plus two (or four) more in my ForumFics that you know about and three (or one) that you don't :3) (As well as a whole lot of other less-developed ones) WoF: *Snowstorm, female, 9 (sometimes changed to 6), IceWing, my most developed dragon OC *(*)Freeze, male, Snowstorm's dad *(*)Snowbank, female, Snowstorm's mom *(*)Blizzard, male, 7, Snowstorm's brother *(*)Snowdrift, female, 4, Snowstorm's sister *(*)Crystal, female, 8 1/2, IceWing, Snowstorm's friend, WIP *(*)Frost, male, 9, Snowstorm's friend, WIP *(*)Reindeer, male, 30 or 40-something, Freeze's maybe insane employer with unpredictable mood swings, WIP *Fern, 6, MudWing, female, I share her with Pineapple *Lily, 6, RainWing, female *Visiongazer, 6, NightWing, female *(*?)Arrow, male, 10, Ice/Rain, needs to be developed Mini-dragon, one foot long: *(*?)Rose, female, Sky/Rain Warriors: *Braveheart, ThunderClan, 16 moons, female *(*)Daisykit, female, WIP (warrior name will be Daisypelt) *(*)Pearmist, female, WIP Phoenixes: *(*?)Flame, female, Fire Phoenix *(*)Cirrus, male, Air Phoenix MLP: *Little Blossom, female, unicorn Other: *Dewdrop, water nymph, 12, female *Rose Thorn, fairy, 12, female *Whisper, barn owl, female *Breeze, sparrow, female *Heart, female, (I forgot her species but they're adorable) GGaD: *Fairy, female, goddess of Learning/Knowledge, Stories, and Imagination *Rose Thorn, female, fairy, 12(7?) *Cascade, female, water nymph *Nayari Alicanti, female, cat shapeshifter *Osmiri Alicanti, male, wolf shapeshifter *(*)Malori Alicanti, female, mouse shapeshifter *Imam Xanthos, male, human, leader of a criminal gang *Sumesera Maabi Dhiqun, female, human with a powerful magic-"borrowing" bracelet *Aoneme Sonoria, female, human with a white ambrosia *(*)Cosmos, female, fairy, 7(4?) *(*)Zila, female, siren/dryad *(*)Xyla, female, nymph (probably earth) *(*)Kronix, female, nymph *(*)Fey, female, siren Important Threads *Homethread: The Mystic Forest (/312853 on the WoFMB, also on her GGaD wiki and this wiki message walls) *Planning Thread: /321631 *OC Place: The Koi Pond /332366(?) *GGaD Planning Thread: /322733 (?) ForumFics/Stories/RPs/FWRPs (These are only the ones I've made, not joined.) ForumFics: *Moontouched: NO NOT DEAD, I JUST HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THE PLOT AND NEED TO PLAN *The Fifteenth Floor: ALSO NOT DEAD I HAVE IT MOSTLY PLANNED OUT BUT HAVEN'T FINISHED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER *Life in WoFMBVille: NO NOT DEAD JUST WORKING ON IT BUT SLOWLY *Mystery ForumFic: Still under development, VERY major WiP, also hAHA NOPE I'VE HAD NO PROGRESS IN A WHILE because I keep forgetting about it I'll do the rest later... Quotes *"OH MY FLYING GUAVAS" Favorite Books/Songs/Other stuff (None of these are in any particular order xD) Books: *Wings of Fire (obviously xD), by Tui T. Sutherland *The Song of the Summer King (only halfway through the third book so far), by Jess E. Owens *The Thing About Jellyfish by Ali Benjamin (;-;) *Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality (a fanfic) *The Unwanteds by Lisa McMann *Get Real by Mara Rockliff *Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling *The Menagerie by Tui and Kari Sutherland *The Omnivore's Dilemma by Michael Pollan *Savvy by Ingrid Law *Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan Songs: (...I like a lot of songs xD) *Heroine by Sunmi *Gashina by Sunmi *Bang Diggy Bang Bang by MFBTY *Siren by Sunmi *Noir by Sunmi *Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield *Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Bboom Bboom by MOMOLAND *Egotistic by MAMAMOO *My Copycat by Orange Caramel *Fantastic Baby by Big Bang *Come Alive from The Greatest Showman soundtrack *The Other Side from The Greatest Showman soundtrack *Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman soundtrack *Actually the entire Greatest Showman soundtrack *Sei Solo Tu by Nek *El Mismo Sol by Alvaro Soler *Roller Coaster by Chungha *Gotta Go by Chungha *Latata by (G)I-DLE *Lempo by Elastinen *La vita é by Nek *Déjà vu by SONAMOO *Happiness by Red Velvet *Gee by Girls Generation/SNSD *Lil' Touch by Girls Generation/SNSD *DDU-DU DDU-DU by BLACKPINK *Black Pearl by Sunmi *Bang Bang Bang by Big Bang *La Vida es un Carnaval by Celia Cruz *Oh! by Girls Generation/SNSD *Gogobebe by MAMAMOO *Idol by BTS *Shake by Chae Yeon *Lovey Dovey by T-ara *Like This by Wonder Girls *Firework by Katy Perry *Childish War by Giga-P (I think? idk) *Darkside by Alan Walker *Rumor by K.A.R.D *NO by CLC *Addict by Sunmi *Dalla Dalla by ITZY *Fire by BTS *Taller than You/1cm by Mamamoo *Sleep in the Car by Mamamoo *Midnight Summer Dream by Mamamoo *Worthless/Love & Hate by Moonbyul *Bad Bye by Mamamoo *25 by Wheein *My Star by Mamamoo *Delcalcomanie by Mamamoo *You're the Best by Mamamoo *Sky! Sky! by Mamamoo *Starry Night by Mamamoo (THE MV IS INCREDIBLE *SCREECH*) *Any Immortal Songs performance by Mamamoo (but mostly You, In My Fading Memory, Delilah, Flying Into the Night Sky, and The Dance In Rhythm) (VERY HIGHLY recommended! :D) Trivia *This page is still a WiP xP Category:WoFMBers Category:Active Category:Joined in 2018 Category:Writers/Authors